confusión amorosa
by amu misaki kiryuu asakura
Summary: hinata se ha encontrado con un chico maravilloso al igual con un viejo amigo con ambos comparte los mismos sentimientos:amor y confucion, pero hay un problema los dos le rompieron el corazon ¿que hara?
1. Chapter 1

Bueno aki les dejo este capi de un fic k me salio de la nada es el primero k hago asi k por favor sean comprensivos se aceptan felicitaciones, criticas y mas felicitaciones jajaja XD

Naruto no me pertenece si no a masashi kishimoto

Una cita inesperada

Capitulo 1

Un fin de semana en la que hinata y sakura fueron a comprar un libro al centro hinata estaba interesada en uno de vampiros le encantaban ese tipo de historias ella decía que si no podía tener un poco de misterio en su vida lo tendría en su imaginación.

Sakura se había convertido en su mejor amiga desde quinto año ellas compartían todo hasta las enfermedades cundo se enfermaba una la otra no tardaba en hacerlo también.

Iban camino al centro comercial les gustaba platicar en el camino para no aburrirse.

Sakura: ¿entonces si compraras el libro de vampiros? Que te dije.

Hinata: sí, definitivamente después de lo que me contaste lo haré simplemente me encanta los libros de stephanie mayer.

Sakura: y que me dices?

Hinata: no vas a empezar otra vez con eso verdad?

Sakura: claro que si, mira amiga tienes 16 años y nunca has tenido novio eso no es posible

Hinata: pues ya ves que si y no me puedes obligar a que quiera tener novio además no se ha presentado el chico adecuado y cuando lo haga serás la primera en saberlo.

Sakura: bueno ya que, tendré que esperar hasta que mi amiga se decida.

Siguieron platicando de diferentes cosas a lo largo del recorrido hasta que llegaron a la biblioteca.

Sakura: muy bien hay que preguntarle a la encargada de la biblioteca donde están esos libros.

Hinata: sí, voy yo

Camina hacia la encargada

Hinata: disculpe me podría decir donde encontrar libros de stephanie mayer.

Encargada: claro, en una biblioteca.

Hinata: ya lo se pero…….

No pudo terminar esa frase ya que la encargada de aspecto no muy amable la decía.

Encargada: si ya lo sabe porque me pregunta que te quieres burlar de mi o que ¿porque nadie me comprende?

Hinata: no me estoy burlando disculpe disculpe

Decía la chica un poco confundida mientras se alejaba de la encargada

Sakura: que paso porque tienes esa cara

Hinata: creo que a la encargada se le olvido tomarse la medicina o algo así.

Sakura: entonces tendremos que buscar nosotras mismas el libro.

Hinata: pues creo que si

Sakura: y con lo que me gusta buscar, bueno ya que tu por allá y yo por acá

Hinata: sí

En eso estaba buscando hinata cuando lo vio un libro de grueso mediano que llevaba por titulo twilight, ella estiro su mano para agarrarlo cuando se encontró con otra mano alzo la vista para ver de quien se trataba, un chico de cabello rubio y ojos azules se veía guapísimo se quedo algo perpleja y en cuanto pudo dijo

Hinata: yo lo vi. primero

El chico le respondió muy tranquilo y con mirada de ángel

-tal vez pero yo lo agarre primero

Hinata: oye no vas a pelear con una chica por un libro o si

-puede pero podría reconsiderarlo si aceptas ir a comer una pizza conmigo

Hinata: no acostumbro salir con desconocidos

-mi nombre es naruto, ahora no soy un desconocido

Hinata: bueno pero vengo con una amiga

Naruto: no importa ¿que crees que vamos a hacer?

Hinata: jaja bueno deja pago y le hablo a mi amiga ahh y mi nombre es hinata.

La chica camino hacia la caja y rápidamente a su amiga para después ir a comer pizza ya en la mesa empezaron a platicar.

Naruto: y dime hinata en serio te gusta esa clase de libros

Hinata: claro que si pensé que a ti también viendo del modo que defendiste el libro.

Naruto: bueno veras lo que pasa es que mi papá va a cumplir años la semana siguiente y a el le fascinan ese tipo de libros la verdad es que yo no paso de las 10 hojas.

Hinata: pues deberías esforzarte en leer no sabes de lo que te pierdes.

Naruto: si lo mismo me dice mi papá.

Hinata: bueno y que tipo de música te gusta

Naruto: pues uno de mis grupos favoritos es my chemical romance

Hinata: en serio a mi también me encanta aunque me inclino mas por DBSK

Naruto: exactamente ese es mi segundo grupo favorito.

Hinata: bueno no compartiremos los libros pero la música si.

Así seguían platicando y riendo hasta que sakura por fin hablo

Sakura: así y 3x3 son 9

Hinata y naruto: heee

Sakura: guah me prestaron atención eso es noticia de ultimo momento

Hinata: lo siento amiga no me di cuenta

Naruto: yo también me disculpo haa si y a todo esto como te llamas

Sakura: hinata creo que mejor me voy no quiero hacer mal tercio

Hinata: bueno tan siquiera espera a que llegue la pizza para comer

Sakura: si lo haría pero como va a llegar si ni siquiera la han pedido

Naruto: en serio

Sakura: si solo llegamos nos sentamos y me hice invisible para ustedes

Hinata: lo siento mucho amiga

Sakura: no importa nos vemos mañana en el bachillerato….haa y me llamo sakura

Decía la pelirosa mientras se alejaba.

Naruto: ¿se enojo?

Hinata: no como crees así es ella bueno creo que deberíamos pedir la pizza.

Naruto: si ya me estoy muriendo de hambre

Después de comer fueron al parque.

Hinata: no sabes lo bien que me lo he pasado

Naruto: yo también……te parecerá muy atrevido

Bueno eso para ti porque se ve que eres una chica algo conservadora y bueno yo pensaba en pues

Hinata: que pasa dilo no tengas miedo

Naruto: es que me gustaría que nos conociéramos mas y volver a salir….que dices

Hinata: claro eso me encantaría

Naruto: en serio entonces que te parece al martes después del bachillerato ¿en cual vas?

Hinata: en el de la avenida estrellas lo conoces

Naruto: bueno yo paso por ti ahora me tengo que ir que todavía no compro el regalo de mi papá

Hinata: si adiós

Dijo mientras se alejaba

Naruto: espera…

Hinata: que pasa

Naruto: gracias

Hinata: porque

Naruto: por tu compañía

El sonrojo de la hyuga no se hizo esperar…..


	2. Chapter 2

Aki kon el segundo capi de esta loka historia espero k les guste ….disfrútenla aki se pone mas interesante x si les aburrió el primer capi …..XD

Capitulo 2

Traicionada

Al día siguiente camino al bachillerato Hinata pasó por sakura como de costumbre.

Sakura: ya me voy mamá

Decía mientras la daba un beso en la mejilla a su mamá.

Sakura: muy bien

Hinata: bien que

Sakura: no te hagas como que la virgen te habla ya sabes dame la exclusiva de todo lo que paso

Hinata: bueno te diré después de comer me invito al parque y platicamos y ¿que crees?

Sakura: ¿que?

Hinata: me dijo que quería que nos conociéramos más y me volvió a invitar a salir

Sakura: ¿y cuando?

Hinata: hoy después de la escuela

En cuanto dijo esto la cara de su amiga cambio por completo a una cara de pocos amigos

Hinata: ¿que paso?

Sakura: ¿Cómo qué que? ¿No recuerdas lo de hoy después de la escuela?

Hinata: si la cita con naruto

Sakura: nooooooooooo

Hinata: entonces ¿que?

Sakura: me decepcionas, no pensé que te pusiera tan idiota por un chico

Hinata: ¿que? Hace un rato hasta bailabas la macarena porque por fin tengo una cita y ahora me dices idiota

Sakura: si pero porque nunca pensé que se te fuera a olvidar algo tan tan pero tan importante como eso

Hinata: hay eso no es novedad tu bien sabes que la buena memoria no se me da

Sakura: bueno si tienes razón

Hinata: hay esta no seas dramática, bueno que se me olvida

Sakura: ¿como qué que? hija y la fiesta que le íbamos a organizar a la maestra susuki después de clase como se te pudo olvidar

Hinata: si claro perdón se me olvido

Sakura: no si no me lo dices no te lo creo, pero no importa tu ve con naruto no desaproveches esta cita que puede ser la ultima

Hinata: no me eches la sal, además como crees que te voy a dejar sola otra cosa yo quiero mucho a la maestra susuki como para dejarla sola en su cumple

Sakura: ya se puedes llevarlo a la fiesta

Hinata: guauh amiga hasta que se te prendió el foco, lo llevare

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a la escuela.

Más tarde al acabar las clases

Hinata: ¡naruto! que bueno que viniste

Naruto: que creías que no iba a venir

Hinata: no como crees confió en ti

Naruto: bueno entonces vamonos

Hinata: no, espera

Naruto: ¿que pasa?

Hinata: bueno veras es que desde hace 2 meses que le tengo planeada una fiesta a una maestra muy querida y hoy es podríamos cancelar la cita e ir otro día

Naruto: bueno si es tan importante para ti yo creo que si bueno entonces creo que me voy

Hinata: no, no te vallas

Naruto: ¿Cómo?

Hinata: quédate ya esta todo listo va a ser una fiesta de disfraces

Naruto: eso explica tu lindo disfraz

Hinata: si soy una linda hada, ¿te gusta?

Naruto: si

Ya en la fiesta platicaban naruto, Hinata, sakura y la maestra susuki

Susuki: así que tu eres el joven por el que mi estudiante estrella esta tan distraída

Hinata: maestra¡¡¡¡¡

Susuki: es broma, aunque es cierto

Ese comentario hizo que Hinata se sonrojara al igual que naruto

En ese momento llego ino una no muy buena amiga de hinata

Ino: muchas felicida…. Pero quien es el rubio

Naruto: hola me llamo naruto mucho gusto

Naruto extendió su mano para saludarla pero sakura intervino tomándola

Sakura: ino que sorpresa veo que se te acabo la imaginación pues le copiaste el disfraz a Hinata y donde esta tu novio el moreno a no ya lo habías cambiado por el blanco de pelo alborotado o era por el otro moreno de cabello lacio hay es que me confundo como cada día te veo con alguien diferente pues ya ni se

Ino: sakura tu siempre con tus comentarios y no es igual el disfraz yo soy una hada de un nivel mucho mas alto y mi luces prenden bueno creo que me voy a bailar, no vienes naruto

Cuando iba a contestar Hinata intervino ahora

Hinata: no el se queda aquí

Ino: bueno si quieres al rato me alcanzas

Decía mientras le cerraba el ojo

Sakura: que chica mas antipática

Hinata: tú lo has dicho

Unos segundos de silencio se apoderaron de la conversación en ese momento naruto bostezo, lo que provoco que sakura jalara a Hinata

Sakura: tengo que ir al baño Hinata acompáñame

Hinata: pero¡¡¡¡

Ya en el baño

Hinata: porque me jalaste así no era necesario

Sakura: claro que si no viste naruto esta aburridísimo

Hinata: claro que si pero que hago a mi nunca se me a dado el baile sakura amiga ayúdame en serio me gusta y mucho es el primero en mucho tiempo

Sakura: tranquilizacion no desesperes ya veremos lo que hacemos ha y por ningún motivo dejes que ino se le acerque que te lo roba

Hinata: si vamos

Llegaron donde susuki pero naruto no estaba

Hinata: maestra donde esta naruto

Susuki: tranquila fue al baño, llévatelo

Hinata: ¿como?

Susuki: el esta aburrido y lo comprendo ve con el a donde quieras

Hinata: muchas gracias, ahora voy a buscarlo

Hinata corrió a buscarlo al entrar al pasar por el gimnasio se le figuro verlo y entro todo estaba medio oscuro al prender la luz vio algo que le rompió el corazón naruto e ino besándose, naruto al percatarse de su presencia se quito a ino de encima

Naruto: Hinata no es lo que tú crees

Hinata: no, pues yo creo que si

Hinata salio y corrió todo lo que pudo mientras naruto la perseguía pero la perdió llego hasta un lugar que no reconoció y devastada callo al suelo de pronto un rostro se le acerco y una voz conocida le hablo

-estas bien

Hinata: que? Tu

notas de la autora: bueno parece que se va poniendo interesante ¿quien será el extraño que aparece? ¿Por qué naruto besaba a ino? Todas estas preguntas se contestaran en el próximo capi ¿o no?


	3. Chapter 3

Declaración de derechos: naruto no me pertenece a mi si no a masashi kishimoto

**Capitulo 3**

**Un vuelco al pasado**

Hinata: que? Tu

-¿Qué te pasa hinata porque lloras que te hicieron?

En ese momento naruto venia a lo lejos en cuanto hinata lo vio y se levanto.

Naruto: ¿Por qué te fuiste así? tengo que explicarte lo que viste

Hinata: no tienes que explicarme nada al fin y al cabo tú y yo no somos nada o me equivoco

Decía la ojiplata con el rostro mojado de lágrimas

Naruto: por favor hinata tu sabes que me gustas y se muy bien que yo también a ti

Hinata: no hables en presente me gustabas pero eso se acabo así que déjame en paz

Naruto: no, no lo voy a hacer tu y yo regresáramos a la fiesta deben estar preocupados por ti

-oye, hinata dijo que la dejaras en paz así que hazme el favor y lárgate

Naruto: tu no te metas no se quien eres ni sabes quien soy, es mas aquí el que se debería de ir eres tu

-pues yo se quien eres, eres el estupido que hizo llorar a hinata y eso me vasta y sobra

Dijo mientras lo aventaba haciendo que el ojiazul se enfadara

Naruto: lo que haya pasado entre yo y hinata no es asunto tuyo

Devolviéndole el empujón pero mas fuerte haciendo que su rival cayera al suelo y se enojara hasta ponerse rojo de coraje.

Con sonrisa burlona su ahora rival le dijo

-grave error haber hecho esto

Se aventó contra naruto y lo empezó a golpear naruto lo tenia encima en cuanto reacciono se lo quito de encima para empezar a golpearlo.

Hinata: por favor paren

Dijo la ojiplata llorando

Los dos se pararon muy lastimados hinata no sabia que hacer

Hinata: por favor naruto vete te lo ruego no continúen

Naruto: esta bien me voy pero no creas que me voy a dar por vencido tú y yo tenemos que hablar

Hinata: esta bien pero vete

Naruto: pero me prometes que me vas a escuchar

Hinata: si lo prometo pero ya vete

Naruto: hinata te prometo que después de que me escuches todo se va a arreglar

Decía esto mientras se alejaba, hinata rápidamente fue a revisar a su viejo amigo.

Hinata: estas bien

-creo que si, no creíste que ese me pudiera hacer algo

Hinata: me asuste mucho de que te hubiera pasado algo

-en serio te preocupe

Hinata: si aunque tu tienes muchas cosas que explicarme gaara

Gaara: si lo se

Hinata: pero eso será después de que te cure mira esas heridas se te pueden infectar vamos

Gaara: si

Ya en casa de hinata ella empezó a curarlo

Gaara: y no me vas a decir quien era ese

Muy serio y disimulado preguntaba el chico pelirrojo

Hinata: que te pusiste celoso?

Gaara: no, no es por eso solo que me da curiosidad

Hinata: es un amigo fue un buen amigo con el que me ilusione falsamente

Gaara: haa te enamoraste de el y el muy estupido jugo con tus sentimientos

Hinata: lo primero no tanto lo segundo tal vez si

Gaara: mm entiendo entonces hice lo correcto en golpearlo

Hinata: no, no lo fue pero cambiando de tema ahora recuerdo que yo estoy molesta contigo

Gaara: por favor hinata ya olvídalo fue un error de mi parte que he cobrado con 2 años de enojo de tu parte

Hinata: no es tan fácil olvidar que te hayan apostado, jugado con tus sentimientos, mentido e ilusionado no crees en todo caso debiste hacer lo que hiciste con naruto

Gaara: no es mi estilo pedir disculpas hasta llegar a las lágrimas y tú lo sabes pero si tengo que vencer mi orgullo y hacerlo lo hago

Hinata: esa no es la solución y lo sabes

Gaara: hinata tu bien sabes que no fue fácil para mi aceptar tu desprecio e irme de tu lado al otro lado del mundo pero no tuve opción yo también sufrí por tu desprecio por favor por milésima vez perdóname.

Hinata: esta bien creo que 2 años de sufrimiento es suficiente, pero no creas que todo va a volver a la normalidad

Gaara: si lo se y no esperaba eso pero se que me iré ganando tu confianza otra vez te lo aseguro

Hinata: bueno y a todo esto que haces aquí se suponía que te habías cambiado a estados unidos

Gaara: si, pero a mi mama le ofrecieron un empleo aquí y decidimos volver, no te alegra eso.

Hinata: claro que si y dime a que escuela vas a asistir

Gaara: no se apenas me van a inscribir, pero seria bueno que me dijeras en cual vas tu

Hinata: ya se a donde va esto y no, no te quiero en mi escuela

Gaara: si ya me esperaba algo como eso, cambiando de tema oí lo que te dijo ese

Hinata: a que te refieres

Gaara: que va a hablar contigo

Hinata: no te preocupes no le pienso hacer caso

Gaara: de todas formas puedo pasar por ti a la escuela y así me presentas con tus amigas

Hinata: noooooo y dime como están temari y kankuro tengo ganas de verlos

Gaara: están bien ahora están en la casa que por cierto no esta muy lejos de aquí si quieres acompáñame y los ves.

Hinata: si eso seria bueno vamos

Llegaron a la casa del pelirrojo e inmediatamente temari reconoció a hinata quien la recibió con un abrazo al terminar de saludarse empezaron a platicar de anécdotas del pasado

Temari: hinata te acuerdas cuando te presente a gaara

Hinata: claro como olvidarlo

Gaara: de lo que yo me acuerdo y muy bien fue de que cuando entraste violentamente a mi cuarto porque pensabas que kankuro se estaba desangrando y me viste en boxers

Kankuro: si es cierto esa fue mi mejor broma

Hinata: pues a mi no me pareció divertido en serio creí que te morías

Temari: pues creíste mal este no se muere con nada créeme yo lo he intentado varias veces y nada

Hinata y sus viejos amigos reían entre bromas hasta que se hizo tarde y hinata se despidió de sus amigos

Temari: fue un gusto volver a verte vuelve cuando quieras

Kankuro: si te promete no hacerte ninguna broma pesada

Hinata: más te vale adiós

Temari y kankuro dejaron a Hinata y gaara solos

Gaara: me alegro mucho volverte e ver hinata te quiero mucho

Hinata: a mí también pese a lo que me hiciste yo también te aprecio

Gaara: me hubiera gustado que en lugar de ser aprecio hubiera sido quiero pero me conformo

Hinata: adiós gaara

Gaara: adiós

Gaara observo irse a la ojiplata quien desaparecía entre la oscuridad de lo noche ese noche gaara dormiría bien.

Notas de la autora: bueno aki otro capi k espero hallan disfrutado………domo arigato por sus reviews me inspiran a seguir escribiendo y trankilos muchas cosas se explicaran en el próximo capi o en el próximo próximo pero se explicaran las cosas eso si…….XD


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4 **

Declaración de derechos: Naruto no me pertenece a mi si no a masashi kishimoto

Al día siguiente gaara fue a recoger a hinata a la escuela pero se encontró con algo que no le agrado mucho. Estaba hinata su hinata besando a ese estupido con el que se había peleado. Pensó y luego se acerco a ellos los separo y golpeo a naruto dejándolo en el suelo.

Hinata: gaara que haces?

Gaara: no te vuelvas a acercar a hinata o te va ir peor

Naruto: que te pasa imbesil

Dijo poniéndose de pie y empujando a gaara

Hinata: no, otra vez no

-Ustedes deténganse-dijo el prefecto de la escuela separándolos

Naruto: el empezó de repente me ataco yo solo me defendí

Gaara: no llores y dile que tú también me golpeaste

Naruto: tu cállate imbesil

Gaara: a mi no me callas estupido

Hinata: cállense los dos se comportan como niños chiquitos

Naruto: pero hinata tu viste el empezó

Hinata: en parte hizo bien en golpearte

Gaara: ves

Hinata: dije en parte pero eso no quiere decir que hallas hecho bien, disculpe prefecto ya puede dejarlos todo esta bien

-si vuelvo a ver eso daré parte a las autoridades

Hinata: si esta bien

El hombre los dejo y se fue

Naruto: por favor hinata vamos a algún lugar a platicar que te parece?

Gaara: ella no va contigo a ningún lado, con quien va a ir va a ser conmigo

Hinata: cállense los dos, no voy a ir con ninguno de los dos a ningún lado yo me voy a mi casa

Gaara: te puedo acompañar?

Naruto: no yo la voy a acompañar

Hinata: no, ninguno me va a acompañar, porque pensándolo bien no voy a mi casa si no a la de una amiga que esta enferma

Dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la parada del metro. Pero se dio cuenta que los dos la seguían.

Hinata: me podrían dejar de seguir?

Gaara: no te estoy siguiendo solo voy a la parada del metro

Naruto: si yo también

Gaara: invéntate algo mejor esa es mi excusa

Naruto: tu cierra la boca que no quiero hablar contigo

Gaara: y que te hace pensar que yo si

Hinata: por mi mátense yo me voy

Dio la media vuelta y continuó con su recorrido, mientras los dejaba discutiendo. Pago y subió cuando los vio a los dos a naruto y a gaara sentados juntos como si nada y se dirigió a ellos

Hinata: que hacen aquí y juntos

Naruto: no estamos juntos

gaara: estos eran los únicos asientos vacíos y yo quería apartártelo

naruto: ahora tú me robas mi idea

Gaara: ven hinata siéntate aquí

Naruto: no hinata siéntate aquí

Gaara: esta bien que se siente ahí

Naruto sonrió sintiendo que había ganado cuando iba a quitarse pensó

Naruto: un momento si me quito tu te sientas con hinata, que listo te crees pues no me quito tu déjale el asiento

Gaara: no me quito

Naruto: pues ni yo

Hinata: me van a dejar parada aquí

Naruto: es que si me quito te vas a sentar al lado de este imbesil

Gaara: por eso yo no me quito

Hinata: quítense los dos

Naruto y gaara: que?

Hinata: vamos quítense ya me canse de ser amable quítense

Naruto y gaara: bueno

Los dos se pararon mientras hinata se sentaba en un asiento y ponía su mochila en la otra

Naruto: vas a ocupar un asiento para tu mochila?

Hinata: si

Gaara: increíble

Naruto: no preferirías que yo me sentara ahí

Hinata: no

Asi siguió el viaje hasta que hinata bajo y esperadamente naruto y

gaara la siguieron

Hinata: hasta cuando me van a seguir?

Gaara: te repito que no te sigo solo voy para allá

Naruto: yo no me ando con tontas excusas yo si te sigo

Gaara: a si pues yo también

Hinata llego a una casa toco y escucho que decían pasen, ella abrió la puerta y antes de entrar les dijo

Hinata: aquí no me pueden seguir así que mejor váyanse a sus casas

Y les cerró la puerta

Naruto: y ahora que?

Gaara: no se tu yo voy a esperarla

Naruto: pues yo también

--

Hinata: sakura soy yo donde estas?

Sakura: en mi cuarto ven

Hinata: hola como has estado

Sakura: juzga mi apariencia

Hinata: pues por tus ojos llorosos, tu nariz roja y tu cabello desacomodado yo diría que bien

Sakura: pues no, quieres algo de tomar?

Hinata: si claro

Sakura: pues vamos a la cocina

Hinata: sí

Estaban en la cocina y sakura servia los vasos

Sakura: oye me dejaste muy preocupada el otro día no debiste hacer eso

Hinata: ya te explique todo

Sakura: bueno si pero no me canso de regañarte

Hinata: ya me di cuenta

Sakura: oye hinata son mis alucinaciones o estoy viendo dos chavos guapísimos en mi patio

Hinata: que? Todavía siguen ahí

Sakura: quienes son?

Hinata: naruto el chavo que conocí la otra vez y un viejo amigo si no mal me equivoco te conté de el se llama gaara

Sakura: el que te rompió el corazón

Hinata: si

Sakura: y que hacen aquí?

Hinata: ven acá te cuento

--

Gaara: no te piensas ir

Naruto: no y tu?

Gaara: tampoco y te voy diciendo que cuando salga hinata la voy a llevar a mi casa

Naruto: no si yo lo hago primero

--

Sakura: así que eso paso

Hinata: si y no se que hacer

Sakura: yo si ven

Sakura la tomo del brazo y la llevo afuera

Sakura: hey galanes

Naruto y gaara voltearon

Sakura: mi amiga hoy va a dormir conmigo así que les recomiendo que se vallan o prefieren quedarse a dormir en mi patio

Naruto: no te creo nada lo dices para que nos vallamos

Gaara: si yo no me muevo de aquí

Sakura: mañana pueden venir otra vez es sábado así que podemos hablar tranquilamente los estaremos esperando

Naruto: no se si confiar se pueden ir y para que cuando vengamos nadie este

Sakura: pues quédate ahí

Hinata: ya váyanse de una vez mañana nos vemos y hablamos

Gaara: lo prometes

Hinata: si

Naruto: entonces nos vemos mañana

Gaara: si hasta mañana

Hinata: adiós

Cada uno se fue por un lado

Hinata: gaara tú vives por el otro lado

Gaara: si solo quería ver que había por ahí

Hinata: si te creo-dijo en tono de sarcasmo

Los dos se fueron al fin y las dos se fueron para adentro

Hinata: préstame tu teléfono para avisar que voy a dormir aquí

Sakura: si y ve pensando que vas a hacer con esos dos

Hinata: eso lo pienso luego

Se hicieron las 10 de la noche y sakura y hinata se metieron a la cama para dormir.

Sakura: en que piensas?

Hinata: en que crees

Sakura: cierto es obvio, y?

Hinata: no lo hagas

Sakura: a quien prefieres?

Hinata: y lo hiciste

Sakura: dime

Hinata: buenas noches

Sakura: mala

Hinata: buenas noches

Sakura: ya que buenas noches

Notas de autora: hooo la historia se va poniendo emocionante jaja espero dejen reviews felicitando, criticando, felicitando, regañando, otra vez felicitando………..XD


End file.
